Process analytic sensors and instruments are employed in a variety of industries to measure and control gasses and liquids within the process. Process analyzers include, without limitation, process gas chromatographs, process gas analyzers, process hydrocarbon analyzers, continuous emission monitoring systems (CEMS), and the like.
Process analytic instruments, such as gas chromatographs and complex gas and/or liquid analyzers or instruments often require one or more connections to various gases, fluids, air, or vent lines. In gas analysis equipment designed to operate in hazardous/explosive environments, it is often necessary to provide a means by which gas may enter the equipment for analysis without allowing for a flame to propagate through the gas flow path. This situation would be necessary when the analysis equipment is disposed within an explosion-proof enclosure “Exd.” Flame arrestors, which would normally provide the required flame quenching functions are often costly and can add significant cost to the instrument.